


The TransInnit fic that I couldn't find so I wrote

by ElizaLane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Out of Character, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Indulgent, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Wilbur Soot, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane
Summary: I wanted a fic where Trans!Tommy went to Phil for new name ideas and then accidentally came out on stream as a joke during the 'can't believe Tommy's a lesbian' bit. So here we are.
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1052





	The TransInnit fic that I couldn't find so I wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lesbianinnit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033107) by [dave_klepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_klepto/pseuds/dave_klepto). 



> I read lesbianinnit and I had to write a fic where Phil helped Tommy pick out a name.

Tommy stared at himself in the mirror. He looked _wrong_ . His shoulders were too _wrong_ and his chest was _wrong_ and everything was wrong. 

In the nightmare ( _dream,_ his mind whispered) he had been right. He’d had long, soft hair, and he’d had a softer chest, and he’d been wearing a skirt, and people had called him _she_. 

But that had to be wrong, didn’t it? Tommy was a boy, a big man, and he- he-- 

He couldn't deal with this right now. But he had to know why he felt like this. He pulled out his phone and searched _why does my body feel wrong_. 

Nothing good. He frowned and tried again. _what does it mean to like different pronouns_. 

He clicked the first link. 

Tommy continued on his (their? her?) searching, but was only more confused when he finally dropped his phone in frustration. He moved to his computer and pulled up Discord. 

Eret was online. A sudden idea broke through Tommy’s head, and he typed out a message to Eret before he could lose his courage. 

_hey Eret_

_can we talk?_

_i have a few questions_

_Sure!_

_vc?_

_yeah_

“Hey, Tommy, what’s up?” Eret asked. 

“Uh, hey, Eret, big man -- big person?” Tommy replied, floundering for a way to phrase his question. “Uh, I had a weird dream and I was wondering how you knew that you, uh, weren’t cisgender?”

“You can say ‘big man’ with me, Tommy.” Eret was silent for a moment, then started talking again. “Well, I saw someone using they/them pronouns for me on Twitter -- they'd commented on a piece of fanart and didn’t know who I was-- and I liked it, so I did some research and had a friend test out pronouns on me and decided that I liked all pronouns.”

“Oh,” Tommy said. “Um, would you mind testing some pronouns out on me?” 

“Sure,” Eret said, and Tommy could hear Eret’s smile. “TommyInnit is a streamer. They play Minecraft and they’re on the dreamSMP. TommyInnit is a fun person to play Minecraft with because she makes everyone laugh. It’s really impressive that her channel has grown so much over the past year. How’s that, Tommy?”

“Uh, I liked the she/her pronouns. Thanks, Eret,” Tommy said, _her_ face breaking out into a smile. “Um, can you use she/her with me?”

“Yeah, Just in private or all the time?”

“Just in private for now, big man,” Tommy grinned. “I’m gonna call Wilbur really fast, but thanks.”

Tommy left the call with Eret and messaged Wilbur. 

_hey big dubs_

_can we call?_

_rn?_

_yeah_

_sure_

“Hello, gremlin child, what have you done?” Wilbur joked, yawning as Tommy joined the call. 

“Uh, well, you know how you support trans people?” Tommy began. 

“Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?” Wilbur sounded puzzled. 

“Uh, I’m using she/her pronouns now. Like, as of a minute ago, and I know that you support trans people and you’re like my brother and I thought that maybe you should know?”

“So you haven’t done anything wrong and you’re just calling me to tell me that you’re my sister?” 

“Yes?” 

“Okay. I support you, kiddo. And if your parents don’t, you’re welcome to come stay with me, Tommy-- is it still Tommy?” Wilbur asked. 

“I haven’t picked out a new name yet, but I want to,” Tommy replied. “So you can keep calling me Tommy until I do.”

“I’m pretty sure that Phil is old enough to have some baby names,” Wilbur said. “Do you want to ask him?” 

“That’s a good idea, but do you think that he’d be okay with that?” 

“Yeah, d’you want me to add him to the call?” 

“Nah, I’ll call him separately. Thanks, though, Wilby--Wilbur! I said Wilbur!” Tommy fumbled, Wilbur cackling through his mic. “Shut up! I’m leaving, bye!” Tommy left the call, flushing furiously. 

She sighed and typed out a message to Phil. 

_Hello philza minecraft_

_can we vc please_

_Sure!_

“Good morning, Tommy,” Phil said. 

“‘Morning. Uh, I was just talking to Wilbur and he said that you were old enough to have baby names picked out and I wanted to know what they were,” Tommy said quickly. 

“Uh, weird, but okay. Um, I’ve always liked the name Ein for a boy, and I liked Isabell for a girl, but Clara would be good too. Why d’you want to know?”

“BecauseI’mtransgenderandIwantedodeasforanewname.” 

“Could you say that a bit slower, mate? I couldn’t quite make that out,” Phil laughed. 

“I’m transgender and I want to use she/her pronouns but I didn’t know what to name myself so Wilbur said that you might have some names and I thought that maybe if I liked one of them I could use it? Please? But if you're not okay with that that’s okay too, really, I--”

“Hey, hey, bud, it’s okay,” Phil interrupted gently. “I’d be honored if you wanted to use one of those names, and if you don’t, I can help you find other names, too.”

“Really?” Tommy gasped. “Then, um, can I use Clara?” 

“Of course,” Phil said warmly. “It means bright and famous, so I think that it would suit you very well, Clara. And I’m proud of you for coming out to me. Where do you want me to use those pronouns?”

“Uh, I’m only out to you, Wilbur, and Eret so far,” _Clara_ said, beaming at her new name. “So just around those two and in private for now. Thank you so much, Phil.”

“Anytime, Clara. I’m here if you need me.”

Clara glanced at her Discord. “Ooh, Tubbo’s online, I’m gonna tell him. Bye, Phil!” 

“Bye, Clara,” Phil laughed. 

Clara ended her call with Phil and switched to Tubbo’s call. 

“Tubbo!” She shouted.

“Tommy!” Tubbo replied. 

Clara winced. “Uh, actually, Tubbo, that’s not my name.”

“... what?” Tubbo asked. 

“Um, I’m trans and I use she/her pronouns now. My name is Clara.” 

“Okay! Thanks for telling me. Do you want to play Minecraft?” Tubbo said. 

“Absolutely I do, Big T,” Clara grinned. Tubbo always knew what to say. He was her best friend for a reason.

She logged in and stared at her skin for a second. “Actually, do you want to help me make a new skin?” 

Wilbur received a message from Tommy that afternoon. 

_my parents support me_

_mom said that she was happy to have a daughter_

_so i dont need to live with you lol_

Later that week, he got another string of messages.

_vc with me phil and techno_

_im telling techno that im trans_

_technos joining in five minutes and phils hrer_

Wilbur joined the call to the sound of Tommy’s laughter. 

“Hey, Wil,” Phil said. 

“Hello, Phil and gremlin child,” Wilbur replied. 

“I have a name, and it’s _Clara_ , thank you very much,” the newly dubbed Clara retorted. “Now, really, how am I supposed to tell Techno that I’m a girl now? I can’t tell him that I stole someone’s identity or that I’m in some witness protection program.”

“Who’s idea was that?” Wilbur laughed. 

“Tubbo said witness protection program and Phil thought that I should pretend to steal someone’s identity to fuck with Techno,” Clara said. “I think that I should do a joke, but I don’t know any.”

“Have you looked any up?” Wilbur asked. 

“Yeah, but none of them are funny enough.”

“You could just say what you said to me,” Wilbur suggested. 

“What did Clara say to you, Wilbur?” Phil asked.

“Uh, basically that he’s like a brother to me and that he should know what my pronouns are,” Clara said quickly. 

“She called me ‘Wilby’ again,” Wilbur said gleefully. 

“No I didn’t, no I didn’t, you’re a liar and I’ve never called you Wilby!” Clara shouted. “You’re a bitch and that’s all I’ve ever called you!”

“There’s literally a video of you callin’ him ‘Wilby,’ Tommy,” Techno said. “You can’t deny actual documentation of it.”

“Technoblade! Welcom, big man!” Clara exclaimed. 

“What’d you need to tell me that you couldn't by text, Tommy?” Techno asked dryly. 

“I’m not Tommy,” Clara blurted. Wilbur cringed. 

“I’m pretty sure you are, man. There’s no one more obnoxious than you,” Techno replied.

Wilbur glanced at his notifications. 

_will you please tell him for me_

Wilbur couldn’t say no. Not to Clara.

“What she means is that she’s transgender and goes by Clara now,” Wilbur said. “She’s just a gremlin child and can’t talk when she’s nervous.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry for deadnaming you, To--Clara,” Techno said. “And I’ll use your pronouns.” 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Clara said, softer than Wilbur had ever heard her. 

“Are we just using Clara in private, or everywhere?” Techno checked. 

“Just in private,” Clara said. Wilbur could hear her confidence rising again. “The only other people who know are my parents, Tubbo, and Eret.” 

“Are you going to tell the others on the SMP?” Wilbur asked. 

“Uh, would you mind letting them know for me? I’m kinda nervous about it,” Clara admitted. 

“I can do that. Do you want me to do it now?” Wilbur said. 

“Sure,” Clara yawned. 

**Wilbur**

_@everyone, @tommyinnit is now going by Clara and she/her pronouns. Respect her or I’ll kill off your characters_

**Tubbo**

_YAYYY CLARA MY BST FREISJD_

**Dream**

_congrats Clara. Is this only in private or on stream too?_

**Niki**

_Yay! I’m not the only girl_

**Clara**

_in private for now thanks_

**Eret**

_glad you felt comfortable with us to come out, Clara_

**Fundy**

_POG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  
  


“‘Can’t believe Tommy’s a lesbian,’” Clara read, staring at the dono. “Wait, let’s think about this one.” Clara struggled to contain her laughter and stared at the chat speeding by. “Actually, chat, I am a lesbian. You see, I am a trans woman, and I love women, so I am, in fact, a lesbian.” 

Clara abruptly stopped her Minecraft character. “Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, did I just come out on stream for a joke?” She laughed, high-pitched and slightly hysterical. “I did! Oh my god, I did!” she exclaimed. 

A sea of _trans right_ s, _transinnit_ s, and trans flags filled the chat, and Clara beamed. “This wasn’t how I planned on coming out, but this is pretty great. My name is Clara and I use she/her pronouns,” Clara said as she paused her game and changed her skin to the one that she and Tubbo had made a few weeks prior. 

A _ping_ came from her Discord, and Wilbur began talking. 

“You came out as a joke?’ he wheezed. “I thought that you were going to make an announcement stream, like we talked about, not just saying it in response to a _joke_ , oh my god, Clara, why are you like this?” 

“It was funny!” Clara protested, laughing again. “Chat agrees with me, it was fucking funny and I’m brilliant.”

“You’re a cretin, Clara, that’s what you are,” Wilbur sighed. “Also, everyone, respect Clara’s pronouns, respect Clara’s pronouns or I’ll bash in your kneecaps. She is a woman and you will refer to her with that respect.” Wilbur said, his voice suddenly louder, like he had moved very close to his mic. He left the call shortly after. 

“Well, you heard the man, chat. Respect my pronouns or else.” 

Later, after her stream, Clara opened Twitter and changed her bio to read 

**_ClaraInnit_ **

_friend of vikkstar ///// she/her_. 

  
  



End file.
